


one hundred ways to say "i love you"

by magentam, sabasama



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, lowkey rh to the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabasama/pseuds/sabasama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sousei anthology of ~500 word drabbles. prompts taken from <a href="http://sleepiemaggie.tumblr.com/post/122227802541/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you">this</a>  tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "pull over. let me drive for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is maggie and i'm self indulgent trash and this is the start of my sousei anthology.
> 
> this first one is directly related to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4012195)

After a while of watching the dark figures of trees and other cars whoosh by, Sousuke reaches over the middle console, resting his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Pull over,” he says softly, an authoritative but gentle aura radiating from him. “Let me drive for a while." 

Seijuurou’s eyes flicker over to him for a brief second before looking back to the road. His boyfriend hesitates, but then he’s pulling over to the right in less than a minute.

It’s when they’re undoing their seat belts and Sei’s moving to open the car door that Sousuke grabs his elbow firmly. Orange eyes meet teal until teal eyes look away. Confirming the lack of consciousness of Rin and Haru curled together in the backseat, Sousuke looks back to Seijuurou. And then, tenderly, he kisses him.

Later, when Sousuke’s behind the wheel and Sei’s lounging in the passenger’s seat, Seijuurou smiles lazily over at him.

“Thanks, babe,” he says, his tone dopey.

Sousuke raises an eyebrow, side-eyeing him. “Did you really just thank me for a kiss?” he asks dryly.

Sei chuckles, fighting back a yawn. “Actually, that was for driving, but the kiss was nice too,” he says, grinning.

Sousuke just rolls his eyes, looking back at the road. Sei laughs again.


	2. "it reminded me of you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sei gets ssk a pig plushie and ssk is v confused by it.

Sousuke doesn’t know what to say when Seijuurou presents a small, plush pig to him.

“Why are you giving me this?” he asks, eyeing the stuffed animal, puzzled.

Sei rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Um,” he says, slightly abashed. Up until this point, Sousuke never even knew Sei had a sliver of shame in him. Nevertheless, Seijuurou keeps talking. “It... It reminded me of you.”

Sousuke gauges his boyfriend’s expression for a moment before looking back at the plush. “I don’t know if I should be offended by that,” he remarks dryly.

Seijuurou laughs. “I knew you’d get the wrong idea by it.”

“So you’re not calling me a pig?” Sousuke deadpans.

“No!” Sei chuckles. “Look - you said your favorite meal was tonkatsu, right?”

Sousuke tilts his head to the side, confused. “Right,” he replies, his tone somewhat high-pitched as if he was asking a question.

“So,” Sei continues, “tonkatsu is pork, right? And pork comes from pigs, so...”

Sousuke, still perplexed, stares at his boyfriend, his eyebrows furrowed. As the pieces fall together, he opens his mouth to say something, but he takes a moment to actually talk.

“Wow, that’s actually pretty morbid,” he retorts, trying not to laugh and failing in the process.

Sousuke’s laughing makes a huge grin appear on Sei’s face. “Well,” he says, smiling idiotically, “At least it made you laugh.”

In turn, Sousuke just rolls his eyes, his laughing leaving nothing more than a faint smile behind. “Did not,” he argues.

“Did too,” Sei says all too happily, much to Sousuke’s chagrin.

Sousuke turns his back, starting to walk to another room. “Nope,” he disagrees still.

Sei’s about to protest, but before he can, the plush comes flying at his face.


	3. "no, no, let me pay."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sei has always insisted on paying whenever he and sousuke go out, much to his boyfriend's irritation. this time, however, sousuke doesn't let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon time! i feel like the mikoshiba family is like the typical middle class family, and so each of the kids have to work through college to help pay their college expenses. so, i think sei would have a part time job throughout college, helping him pay for everything from tuition to the food he eats and the clothes on his back! good thing he's such a hard worker. so basically, sei doesn't have much money to spare. sousuke, on the other hand, probably does. i headcanon that his father is like, loaded. and he pays for sousuke's college education and like basically anything he needs. plus the shoulder probably holds him back from doing any physical labor. so like, sousuke is always up to pay for dates bc, as he would put it, he's just a lazy asshole with a rich father. HOWEVER i feel like sei is too much of a Gentleman to let his date pay for anything lmao. so there you have it

When the waitress comes to their table with the check, Seijuurou instinctively grabs it.

"No, no," Sousuke says, stopping him, "let me pay."

Sei, ever the gentleman, and perhaps a little stubborn as well, doesn't listen. "It's fine, Sou," he says with an ever present smile. He then continues to fumble with his wallet.

"No," Sousuke says, harsher this time, rolling his eyes. "Don't waste your hard earned cash when I have money to spare." He then snatches the check away from a stunned Seijuurou.

Of course he tries to argue once he's recovered from his daze, telling Sousuke that he doesn't mind paying, that in fact he _prefers_ paying. However, Sousuke wastes no time in taking his credit card out and flagging down their waitress. Sei's just about to take the check back when she gets to their table again.

Grabbing the check before he can, though, Sousuke holds it out to the waitress with a polite smile. She scurries off to take care of the payment.

Meanwhile, Sei pouts - well, it's more like a frown, but for someone like him, who always has a smile on his face, that's the closest he can get to pouting.

"You didn't have to do that," he tells Sousuke, crossing his arms and looking like a petulant man-child.

"Shut up," Sou says, rolling his eyes. "I wanted to." And then, almost shyly, he reaches across the table to place his hand on Sei's. "It's the least i can do."

Sei's about to reply, raising his eyebrows amusedly, but then the waitress comes back with the check and Sousuke's credit card.

Sousuke thanks her and starts calculating how much he should tip her.

"At least let me pay the tip," Sei says, nudging Sousuke in the leg underneath the table.

But Sou ignores him, taking pen in hand and writing out a reasonable tip on the receipt. He pockets his credit card and the customer receipt, placing the other one in the check tray.

"You ready?" he asks Sei, ready to get up and go.

Sei grins. "Man, you just can't let me do anything for you tonight, can you?" he teases.

Rolling his eyes again, Sousuke hides a smile. "Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yeah hey i'm back only took like a year right haha yeah wow man WHOOPS


	4. "come here. let me fix it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sousuke and seijuurou are in the middle of a heated moment until somebody ends up getting hurt.

As soon as they're both in the door, Sei starts kissing him. Hard.

Not one to be pushed around (at least, not _too_ easily), Sousuke kisses him back just as hard, his arms coming up to wrap around his boyfriend's neck. Seijuurou's hands grab hold of his hips, pushing him back, further into the apartment.

One of Sousuke's hands move to hold the side of Sei's face, pulling it closer to his own. He tilts his head and starts to bite; Sei bites back, breathing hard. Sousuke smirks into the kiss, feeling triumphant, but then a hot hand is on the small of his back, dangerously close to the waistline of his pants, and he gasps.

Sei snickers at the response. Sousuke, on the other hand, not wanting to be outdone, bites his lips again, hard, and starts a trail of bites down to his neck. Seijuurou groans, hard.

And then, fed up and impatient, Sei pushes Sousuke into and against a nearby wall, hard.

Sousuke jolts away from where he was leaving love bites on his boyfriend's neck, and a short, agonized scream leaves his lips. His arms leave Sei's neck, one of his hands coming up to rest on his bad shoulder, but it's not where he thinks it is.

The impact knocked his bad shoulder out of its socket.

" _Shit_ , shit shit shit shit shit," he can hear Sei panicking. "Shit, I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, shit, fuck, shit, _shit_ -"

"It's fine," Sousuke says in the loudest, albeit pained, voice he can muster.

Sei keeps panicking, though. "Shit, are you okay? Fuck, I knocked your shoulder out. I'm _so_ fucking sorry. Do you need help? Need me to knock it back in? Shit. Fuck."

"Shut up," Sou says hoarsely, managing to talk a little louder this time.

Seijuurou gets the message and promptly shuts himself up. He watches as Sou straightens himself up against the wall, taking the wrist of his limp arm into his hand, and pushes his whole arm up.

The first attempt fails, leaving him breathing heavily. He tries and fails again, whimpering. The third time he fails, tears start to prick at his eyes, and Sei decides he can't just sit here and watch any longer.

"Come here," he says, worry evident in his voice. "Let me fix it."

Sousuke, apprehensive and in a lot of pain, begrudgingly lets him try. Sei grabs the limp arm gently. He lets his other hand rest lightly atop the bad shoulder. And then, he takes a deep breath.

"You ready?" he asks.

Sou screws his eyes shut, breathing heavily. "Just... do it," he says, his voice quiet and strained.

Sei nods and tightens his grip on the limp arm. Then, he pushes the whole arm up, as hard as he can. He lets go as soon as he feels the shoulder pop back in.

Sousuke gasps as his shoulder is knocked back into its socket, grabbing it with his other hand immediately. He tries to roll it around a few times but stops when he feels more pain coming from it. He lets his head fall back and takes a moment to breathe.

After a few moments, Sousuke manages to drag himself away from the wall. Sei tries to help him, but he weakly swats his hands away, dragging himself toward the bedroom.

Seijuurou watches him stumble away, feeling guilty and useless. Wanting to do something to help, he runs to the kitchen to get an ice pack and some pain killers.

He finds Sousuke in the bedroom, face down on the bed, still holding his shoulder. He sits down beside him, patting him lightly on the back.

"Hey," he says, and Sousuke rolls over. "Take these," Sei tells him, handing him the bottle of painkillers.

Sousuke unscrews the bottle and pours two pills out, shoving them into his mouth. Sei hands him a water bottle from the nightstand, and he sits up to take a swig of water to get them down. Sei also hands him an ice pack, which he takes and puts on his shoulder. To Sei's surprise, he also leans forward to let his head rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Sousuke mumbles, his voice still hoarse.

Sei brings a hand up to rest on his boyfriend's neck. "It's the least I can do," he replies, guiltily. "I'm sorry."

Sousuke leans more of his weight onto him. "It's not your fault," he mumbles.

"Yes," Seijuurou says, heaving as he picks up Sou, holding him against his chest, "it is." He maneuvers himself to lie back against the pillows, with Sousuke lying on his chest. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

Instead of arguing, Sousuke just mumbles, "Shut up, Sei," and headbutts his chest. Sei's about to argue, but then Sousuke yawns. Painkillers always make him drowsy.

So he drops it for now, instead cradling his boyfriend's head against his chest with one hand and holding the ice pack to his shoulder with the other. Sei bends down to kiss his head, and Sousuke hums contently before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my best friend growing up had this disease called ehlers danlos. basically, this disease made her very flexible, but also very prone to hyper extension. contortionists are examples of people who have ehlers danlos, to put it in perspective. anyways, i have a headcanon that sousuke has a slight case of ehlers danlos? which would explain 1. why he has a superb butterfly stroke (rin says this and attributes his flexibility to why it's so good in es ep 2) and 2. why his shoulder injury relapsed so easily. my best friend was always getting hurt doing the simplest of things. she was always in a cast or on crutches. and yeah, her shoulder at one point was always popping out, to the point that she had to get surgery to correct it, and even after that there were a few cases of it popping out again. so that's where the concept of this fic comes from, lmao


End file.
